


The Kayaking Instructor is HAWT

by ReylanSteele



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is a dweeb, Gabriel gets some, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReylanSteele/pseuds/ReylanSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel drags Castiel out on a kayaking trip to get over his not so recent breakup with Balthazar. Castiel is skeptical until he sees one of the kayaking instructors, the one and only Dean Winchester. Maybe kayaking won't be so bad after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kayaking Instructor is HAWT

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It will be fun Castiel."

"No it won't be. You know what would be fun? Not joining our namesakes in heaven."

"You worry too much," Gabriel said while hauling his reluctant younger brother towards the growing crowd. Castiel was cursing himself for letting his brother drag him into this but Gabriel had insisted that he do something to take his mind off of Balthazar. But....Kayaking? Really? 

Castiel sighed and cast his eyes around the forest and river surrounding them. The sun was high, the sky blue, and the wind still. He was just turning his eyes to look out over the river when the two guides strode out of the small supply cabin to the left of the group. 

"Good morning everyone! I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We'll be your guides and instructors today!" a gruff but cheerful voice called out. Castiel turned his attention to the front of the group and nearly gasped when he caught sight of the speaker. Dean was a tall drink of water with the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. His skin was tanned to perfection and he had hair that just seemed to be calling out for Castiel to run his hands through it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the delicate features, the full lips, and chiseled jaw. 

"Damn," Gabriel whispered as he caught sigh of them as well.

"I know," Castiel replied.

"Long hair is a babe," Gabriel grinned. Castiel managed to look away from Dean, who was now talking about safety measures that Castiel knew he should have been listening too, and turned to the other man. He was attractive Castiel supposed, long hair, easy smile, and hazel eyes. He looked at Gabriel and saw that he was quite smitten with this man. He almost made a joke but all thoughts left his mind when Dean turned and bent over to pick up an oar. Christ that man had an ass that wouldn't quit. 

"Ok, each of you will recieve an oar, a life jacket, a helmet and a kayak," Dean explained while either pointing to or picking up the item he was referring to.

"We won't be going over any big falls but it's good to be prepared," Sam said as he began handing out life jackets. "We'll be splitting up into two groups heading down separate paths of the river and meeting up in the lake on the far side. Now if you all would separate into two groups." 

"Dibs!" Gabriel called, almost running to Sam's side while Castiel walked over to Dean's group with a bit more decorum. He was in a group of five not counting himself or Dean. The group was madeup of a married couple and three older women who looked to be in their late 60's. 

"This everyone? Alright! Just between you and me, be glad you chose me, Sam has an awful sense of direction," Dean joked before pulling off his t-shirt. Dear God his ARMS Castiel thought as he held back another gasp. Dean's torso was absolutely covered in muscles and Castiel couldn't help staring, was it getting hotter? Castiel was certain it was getting hotter. 

"Are you alright dear?" One of the women asked.

"Huh? Oh, oh yes I'm fine," he answered never taking his eyes off of Dean and nearly fainting when he saw the way Dean's back muscles rippled when he lifted his canoe into the water. GOD he couldn't breathe. 

"Hey, you ok buddy?" Dean asked striding towards Castiel and laying a hand on his shoulder.  
He's touching me oh God oh God what do I do this Greek God is touching me!  
Thank God for his innate ability to hold a poker face or he would have the worst expression on his face. 

"Do you need some water?" Dean asked, concern etched in his face. This time Castiel had the good sense to answer him.

"Oh no, I'm fine, sorry," he said forcing a smile. Dean returned the smile and let go of his shoulder.

"Alright let me know if you feel faint or anything, wouldn't want to have to resuscitate anyone," he said with a wink before turning to put his life jacket on. Castiel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was going to spend the entire day with this man. 

Heaven help me he though as he pulled his shirt off.

.....................................................

Castiel knew this had been a bad idea. Of course the universe had deemed it fit to punish him for going through with it anyway. Of course the kayak had to turn over. The drop wasn't even that big! They had come to a few drops before then which all of them had traversed quite easily. They then came to one slightly higher than the previous ones. 

"This one's a little bigger guys be careful!" Dean called as he dropped over it easily. The others followed suit with Castiel bringing up the end. He was just about to go over when he felt something strike the bottom of his kayak and throw him off balance. What the Hell?! He cried mentally. He unfortunately didn't have enough time to think much else as his kayak rolled and he went down the fall. 

Panic flooded Castiel's senses as his life jacket bobbed him back to the surface only to be pummeled back under by the rapids. This was repeated again and again as Castiel fought to return to the surface. His lungs were burning and a sense of dread was running through him. What the hell was the point of this damn life jacket? he thought bitterly. His vision was blurring and the roaring of the water was driving him insane when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and someone towing him towards the surface as the world went dark.  
...................................................

Lips. That was the first thing that Castiel registered when he woke up. A pair of lips on his forcing him to breath. His lungs forced water out of his mouth and he pair of lips were gone. 

"Deep breaths buddy," Dean's voice crooned as he rubbed the smaller man's arm. Castiel opened his eye sand found himself staring up at Dean. 

"Is this heaven? Are you an angel?" He slurred so softly only Dean could hear. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry bud, you're still on Earth. You're Castiel right?" the instructor was sure he'd heard the young man introduce himself to the young woman as that. He recieved a nod and another cough. "Alright Cas let's get you up and then we'll call my brother and get him to come around and collect everyone else so I can get you tended too. Sound good?" 

"I, I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me," Castiel reassured Dean while blushing madly at the nickname. The other people on the tour were looking on in interest and Castiel really wished they'd just disperse.

"Well even if that's true, that Kayak is shot to hell," Dean said pointing to Castiel's kayak which had a huge scratch and dent in the bottom from whatever Castiel had hit. "Sam will come get the rest of the group and you and me can head back to the cabin to wait for them." Dean said as he helped the other man sit up. A slight dizzy spell hit him from the sudden change in position. He grasped Dean's chest for support which the taller man gladly gave by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You guys go ahead and take a break," he said to the others to save Castiel from the embarrassment he was so obviously suffering from. "Take it easy Cas, you're fine," Dean murmured subconsciously laying a hand in Castiel's head bringing Castiel's attention to the fact that Dean had removed his helmet and life jacket. He was sitting shirtless in the embrace of a hot man. Cas decided that if he didn't faint from his near death experience he would certainly die of embarrassment. 

"Hey buddy, you good to sit up on your own?" Dean asked kindly. Cas nodded and Dean relinquished his grip on him, but left his hand on his back. He began fishing around in the fanny pack wrapped around his waist and Cas hid a smile. A fanny pack? What a precious nerd! Dean had spent the entire trip down the river cracking nerdy jokes about Star Trek and the like. Finally Dean pulled out a small yellow box which he sat down and opened to reveal his phone. He saw Castiel looking and smiled.

"Completely water proof and drop proof, learned my lesson the first time I took my phone out on the water," he explained as he picked Sam's name out of the contacts. 

"Sammy?" He said a few moments later. "Sorry man but can you swing around and pick up my group? We had a little accident and I'm gonna walk one of the customers back to the cabin to rest....His name's Castiel....oh he's fine....ok hold on." He turned back to Castiel and held the phone out to him. "Your brother wants to talk to you." Castiel took the phone and answered it.

"Gabriel?"

"Castiel what the fuck?!"

"Huh?"

"I take you out for a nice day and you nearly DIE?!"

"Well, this may be hard for you to understand Gabriel but it wasn't my intention to roll my kayak." 

"Ugh. You're fine though, right?"

"Yes. Just dazed"

"So if I were to, I don't know, wanna tag along with Moose here after the tour you, you'd be fine with that right?"

"....Moose?"

"Sam."

"Gabriel. Are you serious? I almost died and you're worried about mounting the instructor?" At this he heard Dean choke on his laughter and turned to see the other man doubled over. 

"Now now Cas, you make me sound like all I ever think about is sex!"

"Gabriel that is all you ever think about!"

"Whatever! Will you die without my company or not?" 

"I suppose not."

"Great! I'll take the car? Ok bye!" Click.

"Wait Gabriel! We drove here together....great...." Cas sighed in frustration and clapped a hand to his forehead. 

"You can ride with me," Dean offered holding out his hand for his phone. Castiel stared at him for a full ten seconds before Dean gently took the phone back and put it away. Castiel still had yet to answer. 

"Cas? Hello? Earth to Cas? Hey angel you there?" Dean asked asked in response to Castiel's continued silence. 

"Huh? What? I-I mean yeah, that's fine," Castiel replied, face burning at the sound of Dean calling him "angel". 

"Great! Sam should be here soon!" Dean sat on the ground next to Castiel who was still in shock at the fact that Dean was taking him home. 

If he was shocked at that turn of events, one can't help but wonder how he'll feel when he finds out that he'll end up in Dean's bed by the end of the night. 

.................................................

Castiel and Dean had walked the short path back to the cabin and they were now inside. Castiel was in his own shirt, a pair of dry jeans from Dean, and one of Dean's flannel shirts. Stupid Gabriel, he thought, making me go kayaking in early spring. The temperature had dropped slightly and the wind had picked up prompting a soaking wet Castiel to shiver leading to Dean offering an extra shirt.

Castiel pulled the shirt tighter around him. It smelled faintly of whiskey, gasoline, and Dean, and Castiel loved it. Dean emerged from the small closet to the right of the bed Castiel was sitting in. He was wearing sweatpants and only a flannel shirt hanging wide open giving Castiel quite a view. Once again he found himself staring at Dean's torso and the muscular arms that were exposed by the rolled up sleeves of his flannel. 

"Do you live here?" Castiel asked nervously, forcing himself to look Dean in the eye. 

"Nah, but since Sam and I are the only instructors here we leave some extra clothes here during the summer. During the winter we go work farther north with snowboarding, seeing as the river here freezes over." Dean explained. He stretched his arms over his head causing the muscles in his abdomen to flex, leaving Castiel mesmerized once again. 

"You don't mind if I stretch do you?" Dean asked. "I've learned the hard way that a day of kayaking will fuck you over the next morning if you don't stretch afterwards." Castiel shook his head quickly and motioned for Dean to continue, not trusting himself to speak. Dean proceeded to do every stretch known to man kind. He bent over backwards, forwards, and pulled his legs into places Castiel wasn't sure they were allowed to go. He watched as Dean bent over to touch the floor, putting that perfect ass on display in the sweat pants that were riding oh so low on his hips. Castiel felt his mouth water and his body grow hotter. Dean stood up and cracked his back, and this resulted in something that nearly drove Castiel over the edge. He moaned. It wasn't loud, it was just a soft moan of pleasure but Jesus Christ did it send chills down Castiel's spine. His eyes remained glued on Dean as the man turned to speak to him. 

This time however Dean noticed. He noticed the way Castiel's eyes roamed over his body almost hungrily. The way the smaller man was leaning towards him slightly. And then Dean got an idea, one that would either end in total humiliation for both of them, or an amazing night. 

He strode towards the smaller man and knelt in front of him. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel stammered. "What are you doing y-unh" he whimpered softly as Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's throat. Dean planted another one on his jaw, and he rose completely to press one behind the other man's ear. 

God was this really happening? Castiel thought. His thoughts were silenced too when Dean nipped his ear, making his breath hitch. 

"You are so damn cute," Dean murmured before placing another kiss underneath Castiel's ear. "I mean it. Pretty blue eyes and brown hair, gorgeous face, and an absolute sweetheart. Not to mention the fact that you laughed at all of my jokes." Castiel let out a breathy chuckle which turned to a gasp when he felt Dean's hand under his shirt. Dean's fingers ghosted over Castiel's chest until he came to one of the blue eyed man's nipples. He gave it a small pinch that made Castiel emit the most darling noise that Dean had ever heard. It was a mix between a squeak and a moan and it was so soft and Castiel had shuddered when it happened. Dean felt his cock stiffen as Castiel began to cling to him. 

"Dean," he whimpered, arching his back slightly, pressing himself against Dean's hand. The taller man pulled back just enough to pull Castiel's shirt from over his head. Dean then gently pushed Castiel back onto the bed. He leaned over Castiel and began to kiss and suck on his collar bone. Oh God the sounds coming out of Castiel's mouth were absolutely heavenly. Little whimpers and moans that sometimes ended up as Dean's name. The green eyed man started to trail kisses and bites across Castiel's chest, making the other man let his head fall back against the mattress. 

Dean's hands had strayed to Castiel's hips where they hooked in the belt loops of the jeans, pulling them down to his knees with a little help from Castiel so as to free his erection from the denim. He continued his pattern of kisses until he got to Castiel's right nipple. He took the already hard appendage into his mouth and began to suck and nip at it, causing Castiel to almost sob. He arched and hissed as Dean bit him a bit harder than before. 

"Deeeeaan," he moaned pleadingly. 

"Yes?" Dean said softly taking his mouth off of Castiel's nipple. The cold air hit Castiel's now wet chest and he shuddered against Dean. 

"M-More," he pleaded, turning his big blue eyes to the Winchester. Dean moved to capture the smaller man's lips for the second time that day. Castiel's lips were slightly chapped but Dean loved the feel of them sliding against his. Dean darted his tongue out and ran it across Castiel's lips, begging for entrance. Castiel complied and their tongues met. Dean immediately took charge, loving the way Castiel tasted. He explored every inch of Castiel's mouth and he could feel the owner of said mouth moan and try to pull him closer. Dean broke the kiss gasping for breath only to burry his face in Castiel's throat and lavish it with kisses. He picked one spot and began to suck and bite mercilessly there. It was pure heaven and it sent tremors down Castiel's body. By the time he was done Castiel was a shaking, moaning mess with a full blown hickey on his neck. Pleas and sobs of pleasure were falling from his kiss bruised lips and his pupils were blown wide with lust. 

"Dean, please, please just oooooohh," he moaned as Dean's hand grasped his cock through his borrowed boxers. His hips thrust upward of their own accord, desperate for friction of some kind. 

"Just what Cas?" Dean asked innocently while sliding hand up and down Castiel's cock as slowly as possible, making his toes curl against the floor and his eyes roll wildly in his head.

"Nngh, please, unh!" Castiel reached out to pull Dean towards him. Dean took Castiel's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Is...this? What you want?" He purred before dropped to his knees between Castiel's legs. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows in time to watch Dean pull his cock out from the slit in his boxers. Green eyes met blue as Dean took the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth. A low groan escaped Castiel's lips and he fell back onto the bed while Dean took more and more of him into his mouth. Castiel covered his mouth to hold back the moans but then Dean took all of him into his mouth. Castiel cried out in bliss and his hands flew to the sheets where he grasped them for dear life. He wrapped his legs around Dean's shoulders pulling him closer he arched his back and began to babble words of adoration to Dean. 

"Oh God, so perfect, so good, GOD yes moooorre," he cried as Dean continued, Dean took his mouth almost all the way off and licked the precum from the tip of Castiel's dick making the smaller man shudder and curse softly. Dean took him all the way in again until Castiel's cock was hitting the back of his throat. Then, with no warning he popped off leaving Castiel exposed. A soft whimper of need passed his lips and he reached for Dean once again. 

This time Dean complied after shedding his sweatpants. He'd actually opted out of underwear earlier, and he was glad of that now. Castiel got on his knees in front of Dean and pushed the flannel shirt off of his broad shoulders and arms, then threw it too the floor. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled them against him. He let his arms snake around Castiel's body until their chests were flush against one another. Their lips met again, teeth and tongues clashing in a wild heat. Dean's hand dropped to their dicks and he took them both in his hand. Castiel fought to stay upright as he moaned into Dean's mouth. The taller man sat back and pulled Castiel into his lap. Dean pressed his fingers to Castiel's mouth and the blue eyed man began to suck on them, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Dean extracted them and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's jaw. His hand drifted down to Castiel's entrance where he gently pressed his finger inside of him. 

Castiel grit his teeth and tried to relax against the sensation. He knew it was going to hurt. It had been ages since he'd done it with Balthazar and now he was so tight. Dean began to whisper sweet nothings against his skin.

"Oh Cas. So beautiful, perfect. You're doing so good baby," he crooned while adding a second finger. Castiel dug his finger's into Dean's back and groaned while Dean gently stretched him. "Just a little more angel. God everything about you sounds heavenly, even your name."Castiel smiled slightly against Dean's shoulder. Dean held him tightly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he added a third finger. Castiel cried out at the raw sensation. 

"Dean!" He sobbed feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

"I know darling, I know," Dean soothed while kissing every inch of Castiel's skin he could reach. Finally he pulled his fingers out of Castiel's entrance. Castiel sat up in his arms once more and pressed his forehead against Dean's, noticing now the freckles on his nose and cheeks. Dean looked deeply into Castiel's eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, cupping Castiel's cheek in his hand. Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's nose. Castiel rose on his knees and began to press himself onto Dean's dick. He moaned as the head of Dean's cock stretched him open and clenched around him, making Dean's breath hitch. Dean couldn't believe Cas was still so damn tight after all of that. Castiel whimpered and slowly but surely took all of Dean inside of him. Dean started whispering into the trembling man's ear. 

"God you feel so good, you're so perfect, my little angel, whenever your ready, God whatever you need darlin'" Dean rambled, not only to distract Cas from the pain but also to distract himself from how hot and tight Cas was around him.Eventually Cas adjusted well enough to speak.

"M-Move," he whimpered and Dean thanked God because he didn't know how much longer he would have lasted. He thruster up into Cas and the smaller man cried out in pain and pleasure. Dean lowered him onto the bed and pulled Castiel's ankles onto his shoulders. He bent Castiel's legs up towards his chest and set a driving pace, thrusting in out of Castiel so hard and fast the smaller man couldn't even think. That seemed to be a recurring theme for the day. Dean changed his angle and thrust again this time hitting Castiel's prostate head on. Cas screamed in absolute pleasure. His back was arched, his ties were curled, and he was holding onto the headboard for dear life as Dean took him. He sobbed out strings of nonsense, unable to actually finish a sentence. 

Dean let Castiel's legs fall back to the bed and leaned over his torso to steal kiss. He took Castiel's hands in his and intertwined their fingers. Their mouths crashed together and it was all Castiel could do to not pass out from absolute pleasure. Dean moaned into the kiss as Castiel clenched around him. 

"Oh God, Dean I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Cum for me Cas," he commanded breathlessly. Cas let go and his vision went white as he came. Castiel tightened around him once more around Dean's aching cock and it sent him over the edge and he came soon after. Cas could feel Dean come inside of him with a soft cry.

After a moment Dean pulled out of Castiel, laid down next to him, and gathered the man into his arms. Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck and closed his eyes. And they just laid there. No sound except their breathing and the crickets outside. Completely peaceful. That is until Dean's phone rang. They both groaned and then laughed softly at each other. 

"I should get that," Dean murmured.

"Yeah, you should," Castiel muttered back.

"...but,"

"Tell you what, you answer that, I'll go get cleaned up and then we can lay here as long as you want," Cas whispered pecking Dean's cheek. Dean sighed in defeat and let go of Castuel before sitting up as picking his phone up off of the bedside table. The caller I.d. said Sammy so he quickly answered it.

"Sam?"  
......................................

Castiel emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to see Dean sitting frozen on the bed with the phone to his ear. 

"Dean?"

"...."

"You ok?"

"...."

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, worry written across his face. Dean simply handed Castiel the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Oh God Sam harder PLEASE"

"GABE?!"

"Oh God YES, THERE RIGHT THERE"

"Don't, nngh, fall of the seat Gabe. Oh my GOD GABRIEL T-"

Castiel quickly threw the phone in the bed. 

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" he cried. Dean picked up the phone as it if it were diseased, hung up on Sam, and threw back onto the bed. 

"....Was....that my?"

"Yes Dean."

"W-With your?"

"Yep."

"SAMMY YOU SLUT!"

"I hardly think you're one to talk Dean Winchester," Castiel answered as he sat in the bed next to Dean.

"Hey! This is, this is different!" Dean exclaimed gesturing at himself and Cas. 

"How so?"

"First of all, I wasn't PLANNING on this, it just kind of happened, but your brother KNEW." He seduced my baby brother! And their doing it in a CAR!"

"I'm sure Sam can take care of himself Dean," Castiel muttered. He stifled a yawn and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry Gabriel's had his shots." Dean stared at Cas for a minute and then chuckled. He put his arm around Castiel and laid his head in top of Castiel's. 

"I guess you're right," he relented.

"Of course I am," Castiel replied sleepily. "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight angel."


End file.
